Popcorn
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Prompt: Swan Queen. Movie night at the Mills mansion, and Henry goes to bed,leaving the ladies alone.


"What the hell are you doing?" Regina stopped dead in her tracks as she re-entered her den to find popcorn scattered all over the floor, and Henry and Emma throwing handfuls of it up in the air. She should have known letting Emma come over for movie night would result in pure shenanigans, and wild disobedience from Henry. That woman brought out the worst in her son. That much was obvious. She had only been gone for 2 minutes to fetch beverages and now Henry was running wild and throwing food.

There was no denying their crime as Regina had caught Henry in mid-throw and Emma egging him on. They both froze immediately, popcorn raining down over them, at the sound of anger spilling from Regina's lips.

"Have you ever tried to throw popcorn in the air and catch it in your mouth?" Henry asked a bit breathless in his enthusiasm.

Regina narrowed her gaze and turned to Emma who had obviously been the one to incite and encourage this beastly idea.

"Guess we got a little out of hand?" Emma squeaked, flopping down on the couch with all the grace of a deflating balloon.

"I left the room for two minutes! This is why I don't trust you with my son unsupervised," Regina slammed the sodas down on the coffee table with dramatic intent, and placed her hands on her hips to reprise her well-acted role as the 'intimidating parent.'

Regina stared at Emma; Emma stared at Regina.

Henry knew where this was going all too well, he had seen it many times before, and once they started in with the staring, it would most definitely be followed by growling and preening and stomping and yelling… He knew if the staring continued, Emma would storm off (possibly in search of a chainsaw) and movie night would be ruined forever.

Henry knew he had to stop them from really getting into it. Regina and Emma had just started to get along, and all Henry's hard work stringing the fragile thread of an alliance between them was being undone before his very eyes.

"Mom…. Mom? Hey!" It took a few tries to get Regina to break her intense focus on Emma, but finally her head snapped up in his direction.

"I'm sorry. I will clean up the popcorn, and then can we just watch "Gnomeo and Juliet"? Please don't make Emma go," In his signature move of manipulation, he opened his eyes wide and cocked his head, while trying to gauge Regina's level of anger.

Regina sighed deeply and waved her hand in defeat, "Fine, as long as Emma helps clean up, she can stay and watch the movie. I don't care."

"You really know how to suck the fun out of the room," Emma said pointedly, and Henry was sure she was going to get up and leave, but she hauled her ass off the couch, never breaking eye contact with Regina, and slowly started picking up the fallen popcorn.

Emma and Henry went around the room on their hands and knees, picking up kernels, while Regina supervised by pointing her toe at scattered kernels and making Emma crawl over and pick them up individually. Regina was almost debating letting them make another mess because, watching Emma, in that position: ass up and cleavage out, scowling up at her from the floor, was truly the most enjoyable experience she'd had in a while. For good measure, Regina made Henry vacuum the rug, even though the popcorn hadn't even touched it.

Finally, they all landed on the couch, Henry wedged in between Emma and Regina. They all relaxed and watched the movie. During the whole film, Emma kept eyeing the bowl of popcorn, debating if she should dare reach for it. She restrained herself throughout the movie, and soon it was Henry's bedtime signaling Emma's clue to leave.

"Bye Emma, goodnight Mom," Henry said without the bedtime postponement tactics he usually employed at this point. He wasn't going to push his luck asking for ice cream or cocoa for a late night snack. Not after almost blowing his new favorite night on the poor decision of indulging in deviant popcorn fun. He simply ran upstairs and got ready for bed.

Emma sat up and stretched, she was tired and the last thing she wanted was to have to move from the comfortable couch and go out into the cold night. She was also feeling rather hungry. Regina was going around, turning out the lights and clearing up and moved take the popcorn bowl away. There was a lot left, especially since they hadn't really even gotten to eat any. Regina always seemed to make a 5 gallon bucket of the stuff for some reason.

"Are you going to throw that away? Cause I'll eat the rest of it. I mean just so it doesn't go to waste," Emma offered, knowing Regina hated throwing away food. She was rewarded by Regina handing her the popcorn and surprised when she sat down next to her and took a handful for herself.

Regina preferred to eat popcorn one kernel at a time, chewing and swallowing thoroughly before plucking the next kernel and following suit. Regina noticed that Emma's eating preference differed from her own in that it was more the 'take the biggest handful possible and cram it all in your mouth at once' style. Surprisingly, Emma's hand was in fact bigger than her mouth, and loose kernels were escaping from her hand before they met their doom by rolling down her chest to land in the safety of the crack of the couch cushions.

Regina stopped eating and just stared at her in disgust, "Seriously? After all we've been through with the popcorn today, you're going to slob it around again?"

"What?" Emma's reply was muffled by the popcorn, and she really hadn't thought anything of it.

"You mean to tell me you haven't even noticed that you've made a mess again?" Regina said indignantly, punctuating her point by letting her hand dive down and scoop up the little line of popcorn gathering next to Emma's butt. This action caused Emma to jump a bit in confusion when she felt the distinctive sensation of Regina's hand swooping across her thigh and ass.

"Oops," Emma said not even remotely sorry, rolling her eyes and popping in another handful causing even more popcorn to fall. Emma was just doing it on purpose at this point as payback for the little clean-up power trip Regina went on earlier. Henry wasn't here now, and Regina couldn't boss Emma around like that. She was making a point.

Regina settled back against the couch, smoothing her skirt out of nervous habit, and tried to not let Emma's showboating antics trouble her. For Henry's sake, she really was trying to get along with her, and had to admit that she enjoyed movie night just as much as Henry.

Emma interrupted her thoughts, "Okay, how about you just try it _once_?"

"Try what?"

"Catching popcorn with your mouth; then try and tell me you don't think it's fun."

"I have no doubt that it's fun, it's not the fun I'm worried about, it's you seeming to be incapable of keeping my house in order," Regina corrected.

"I'll freaking clean it up, if that's what you're so worried about."

"Ha! Says the woman covered in popcorn even as she speaks."

Emma promptly started throwing loose kernels directly in Regina's face, aiming for mouth, which was now an easy target, as it was hanging wide open in shock. Regina put up her hands to stop the flying kernels, but Emma kept them coming. Without thinking, Regina grabbed the whole bucket from Emma and dumped it over her head. Emma took a handful and forcibly crammed in Regina's mouth, she spit it out and slapped at Emma outright. In a rare turn of events, the fight didn't escalate and get heated and hurtful like usual. Tonight, they stopped what they were doing, and looked at each other, then burst into laughter.

They were both rolling and shaking, covered in popcorn. Regina leaned forward and started picking it out of Emma's hair, tossing it back into the bowl. She was apologizing, between gasping laughs, for losing her temper. Emma was sweeping up the popcorn from Regina's lap, scooting it forward into her hand.

Emma spied a couple kernels nestled in Regina's cleavage, and slyly reached for it, causing Regina to look down, quietly fascinated by Emma's fingers dusting over the tops of her breasts.

Emma noticed the change in demeanor and met Regina's eyes. The mood had definitely become flirtatious. Emma put one hand on Regina's thigh while leaning over her, dipping her head and slowly picking the remaining piece of popcorn out of her cleavage with her lips. Regina stayed stock still, and made no move to push Emma away.

Emma lifted her head, hovered close Regina's face and whispered, "I told you its more fun when you use your mouth."

Regina reacted just as Emma hoped: playfully pushing her back against the couch. Emma was smirking waiting for Regina's next move. She slowly let her eyes roam up and down Emma's body, noticing all the numerous little yellow puffs still gathered in Emma's cleavage, clinging to her hair, and wading in the hem of her shirt. Regina licked her lips and tentatively bent her head down to Emma's chest to take her turn bobbing for the popcorn that had settled on top of her cleavage.

Emma's heart was beating a little faster, and she squirmed just a tad as she felt Regina use her tongue to drag a rather stubborn piece out from deep between her breasts. She popped her head up and held her face just inches away from Emma's, "You were right, this little game is fun, and cleaning you up is even better. Don't you agree?"

Emma responded by placing a single kernel between her lips and waggling her eyebrows in invitation for Regina to catch it with her mouth.


End file.
